youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
SpeirsTheAmazingHD
Keaton Speirs (born: ), better known online as SpeirsTheAmazingHD, is a Canadian YouTuber well-known for his GTA V and GTA IV LCPDFR videos. Keaton currently lives in Halifax, Nova Scotia, Canada. History of SpeirsTheAmazingHD Keaton joined YouTube in June 2011 with the channel name SpeirsTheAmazingHD, a parody of his friend's channel DanTheGreatHD. He first started posting The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim let's plays and tutorials as well as other random games such as War Thunder and Empire: Total War. In late May 2012, Speirs started to post Grand Theft Auto IV LCPDFR videos which gained him many new viewers. Other series played by Keaton around this time include Mafia II, Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, Saints Row IV, Max Payne 3, Sleeping Dogs, LA Noire, ''and ''Far Cry 3. '' By August 2013, Keaton had gained over 100,000 subscribers. Grand Theft Auto V's release in September 2013 allowed Speirs to start a new series which is his most popular and viewed series to this date. For his 200,000 subscriber mark, Speirs revealed his face and started monthly give-aways of random products to his viewers. The new YouTube copyright ID system in late 2013 forced Speirs to cancel most of his let's play series such as ''Bully: Scholarship Edition and Assassin's Creed Black Flag mission walkthroughs. To compensate, Keaton started to introduce new sanbox like games such as'' SpinTires, BeamNG.drive, Euro Truck Simulator 2'', and various car games such as Mechanic Simulator 2013 and Driver: San Fransisco. On July 15, 2013, Keaton achieved the goal of 100,000 Subscribers and made a 100,000 subscriber video special. Keaton hit 400,000 Subscribers on September 6, 2014 and in celebration he made a special video of him playing the game Five Nights at Freddy's ''. Due to much popular request, Speirs brought one of his other channels, SpeirsGames, back to life and started posting occasional Minecraft videos. Speirs was DDOSed attacked for the first time in early March. Recently, Keaton has been creating "limited edition" shirts on TeeSpring and selling them to his fans with quotes of his such as "''Ya Dingus." In January 2015, Keaton purchased a new better computer to livestream more and render most videos better and faster, in 1080P & 60 FPS. As of July 1, 2015, Keaton mostly uploads Grand Theft Auto 5'' Mods, Happy Wheels, BeanNG.Drive,'' Turbo Dismount, and ''Grand Theft Auto 5 LSPD. Personal life Keaton is very open about his personal life and daily issues that he experiences. In July 2014, Keaton has sold his 1980's Corvette, he now has a 2012 Limited Edition to 500 cars 328 HEMI Dodge Charger Superbee V8, along with his 2012 Dodge Ram. On June 22, 2015 Keaton bought a 2015 Dodge Challenger Hellcat SRT8z But on June 29, 2015, Keaton revealed that he can't get a hellcat Because "The reason I can't get a hellcat is because banks are Assholes." On July 23, 2015 Keaton bought a 2015 Ram 1500 Sport. In May 2016 Keaton bought a 2016 Dodge Challenger Hellcat. Keaton also plays guitar pretty well and has a tendency to randomly play his guitar in his videos. Keaton also frequently eats at Subway and drinks a lot of Pepsi. Keaton's Grandfather was the CEO (Chief Executive Officer) of Pepsi Canada As a child, Keaton had a lot of health problems. Keaton sometimes takes care of his family dog, Mia, Who is often in some of Keaton's videos. She was given her name to represent M.I.A, which means "''Missing in Action", because as a puppy she used to go missing and hide a lot because of how small she was. She is a breed of Shih Tzu ''and according to Keaton, ''kind of looks like ''Marnie the Dog. ''She also occasionally likes to act like a human. Keaton made a video of her in December 2013. TeesSpring shirts #"Oh Geeze it happened tha otha day and they died." - http://teespring.com/Speirstheamazinghd #"Ya Dingus." - http://teespring.com/Dingus#pid=2&cid=572&sid=front #"That'll Buff Out" - http://teespring.com/Buffout #"I Like Turles" - http://teespring.com/Lwbjjk #"What Is Occurring" - http://teespring.com/whatisoccurring#pid=2&cid=568&sid=front #"SpeirsTheAmazingHD" - http://teespring.com/speirstheamazinghd-with-logo #"I'm Feeling A Little Woozy" - http://teespring.com/woozy #"I Gotta Go!" - http://teespring.com/superbee #"You Hate To See It" - https://teespring.com/HateToSeeIt Quotes and Humorous Traits * "Hory shiiii"when something amazing (get it?)happens * "Oh Geeze it happened tha otha day and they died" * "I Like Turtles" * "That'll Buff Out" when he crashes a car in game * "Tub of Shit!" is constantly used in stressful situations * "Ya Dingus" when getting really close to the microphone. * "I'm so pissed right now" * Will consistently mimic FPSRussia: "Today we're going to be shooting AK47...etc." * Will consistently mimic a German accent in his videos (e.g I am German yah?) * Will consistently make an impression of the family guy character Consuela in his videos (e.g No, no, miseor Speirs no home) * Will consistently point out his own Canadian accent in his videos(e.g the sound of ar in car, far, etc) * Occasionally makes references of characters from Ownage Pranks in his videos (e.g Buk Lau) * Other misc. characters such as movie actors and viral videos (e.g Jessie Ventura, Arnold Schwarzenegger) * "Words/sentences are not really my thing" Mostly said when messes up when talking. * "Hey what's up guys, Speirs here." Intro in almost every video. He tries to change it up but he says he can't without messing up. Collaborations and Friends * JFavignano - https://www.youtube.com/user/jfavignano * MyF——ckinMess - https://www.youtube.com/user/MyFuckinMess * Bay Area Buggs - https://www.youtube.com/user/Bayareabuggs * The Code Zero Gaming Team - https://m.youtube.com/channel/UCvvKYsLt4NLckxxF_ueS70 Subscriber Milestones *1 million subscribers: May 15, 2016. *2 million subscribers: October 14, 2018. Video View Milestones *100 Million Views: August 21, 2014. *200 Million Views: August 21, 2015. *300 Million Views: June 30, 2016. *400 Million Views: June 21, 2017. *500 Million Views: May 9, 2018. Category:Users that joined in 2011 Category:Male YouTubers Category:Canadian YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers